Granbull
/ |dexcokalos=072 |evofrom=Snubbull |gen=Generation II |species=Fairy Pokémon |type=Fairy |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |imweight=107.4 lbs. |metweight=48.7 kg |ability=Quick Feet Intimidate |dw=Rattled |egg1=Field |egg2=Fairy |body=06 |color=Purple |male=25 |evo= }} Granbull (Japanese: グランブル Guranburu) is a -type (formerly -type) Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Granbull is a large, purple, bipedal bulldog with a pair of imposing, heavy fangs protruding from its lower jaw. The lower jaw is quite developed and, taken together with the fangs, are heavy enough that Granbull must constantly decide between tipping its head back for balance and tilting its head down for decreased energy exertion. Around its neck is a black collar; there are also black wristbands on its front paws. Special abilities As its large mouth and fangs are built specifically for offense, Granbull can bite with a crushing amount of power. Granbull's vicious appearance is a natural intimidation tactic meant to discourage any other Pokémon from assaulting it. In spite of its appearance, however, it is rather timid and easily spooked, and it only defends itself in retaliation to an assault upon it. When it is attacked by another Pokémon in the wild, Granbull flails about with its limbs to ward off its attacker. Evolution Granbull is the evolved form of Snubbull as of level 23. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Snubbull |gsrarity=None |crystal=Route 6 (Day) |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Snubbull |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Snubbull |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Snubbull |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Snubbull |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=It is actually timid and easily spooked. If attacked, it flails about to fend off its attacker. |silver=Because its fangs are too heavy, it always keeps its head tilted down. However, its bite is powerful. |crystal=It can make most Pokémon run away simply by opening its mouth wide to reveal its huge fangs. |ruby=Granbull has a particularly well developed lower jaw. The enormous fangs are heavy, causing the Pokémon to tip its head back for balance. Unless it is startled,it will not try to bite indiscriminately. |sapphire=Granbull has a particularly well developed lower jaw. The enormous fangs are heavy, causing the Pokémon to tip its head back for balance. Unless it is startled,it will not try to bite indiscriminately. |emerald=It has a particularly well developed lower jaw. The huge fangs are heavy, causing it to tilt its head. Unless it is startled, it will not try to bite. |firered=Because its fangs are too heavy, it always keeps its head tilted down. However, its bite is powerful. |leafgreen=It is actually timid and easily spooked. If attacked, it flails about to fend off its attacker. |diamond=It is timid in spite of its looks. If it becomes enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs. |pearl=It is timid in spite of its looks. If it becomes enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs. |platinum=It is timid in spite of its looks. If it becomes enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs. |heartgold=It is actually timid and easily spooked. If attacked, it flails about to fend off its attacker. |soulsilver=Because its fangs are too heavy, it always keeps its head tilted down. However, its bite is powerful. |black=It is timid in spite of its looks. If it becomes enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs. |white=It is timid in spite of its looks. If it becomes enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs. |black 2=It is timid in spite of its looks. If it becomes enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs. |white 2=It is timid in spite of its looks. If it becomes enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs. |x=It is timid in spite of its looks. If it becomes enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs. |y=It can make most any Pokémon run away simply by opening its mouth wide to reveal its big fangs.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr = G 210 front.png |slvspr = S 210 front.png |cryspr = C 210 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 210 front.png |emeraldspr = E 210 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 210 front.png |dpspr = DP 210 front.png |ptspr = DP 210 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 210 front.png |bwspr = Granbull BW.gif |b2w2spr = Granbull BW.gif |xyspr = Granbull XY.gif |orasspr = Granbull XY.gif}} Trivia Gallery 210Granbull_OS_anime.png 210Granbull_OS_anime_2.png 210Granbull_Dream.png 210Granbull_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 210Granbull_Pokemon_Stadium.png 210Granbull_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose type has changed